Various products and systems, such as televisions, electric-powered vehicles, radar systems, electric motor controllers, and/or uninterrupted power supply systems, may require the provision of a relatively large amount of electrical power, which may be transmitted from a high voltage power supply. Various types of semiconductor field effect transistors (FETs) may be used as power switches to perform switching functions that may be required by the products and/or systems.